parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas
Trailer #1 *(TongueSpeakingFool's Entertainment logo shows up) *(Every day... They sit and wait. But when we're away... The adventure begins.) *Wreck-It Ralph: Ahhh. *(A timeless feud) *The Sultan: Red characters and blue characters have been enemies forever. *Fix-It Felix Jr.: Come on, Thomas. *Merida: Go! *Thomas: Ha-ha! *(A forbidden love) *Lady: Thomas. *Thomas: Lady, I just wanted to see you again. *Lady: I'm going to need you to cover me. If my dad asks. Just tell him I'm washing my hair. *Jenny: Take care! I'll tell your dad you're doing your hair! *Lady: Oh! *(An epic battle) *Wilf: Mess with our garden, will ya. *Geppetto: Hmm. *Narrator: From the director of Sonic 2. And featuring the classic music of Elton John. *Lady: Swim away, be free. *Nemo: Thank you. Oh. *Narrator: This spring, if you seek adventure... *The Sultan: Attack! *Thomas: Stealth is my middle name. *Jenny: Ooh, you look like a fun guy. *Narrator: If you believe in destiny... *Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun: Call me. *Narrator: Then get thee to a 3-D theater. *Bert: Let's split up! *Narrator: And experience Shakespeare's legendary tale... *Jenny: Parting is such sweet sorrow. *Merlin: Bravo! *Narrator: As you've never seen it before. *Thomas: This mission is gonna require maximum stealth. *Fix-It Felix Jr.: Well, you won't get much stealthier than this. Hello! *Narrator: Thomas & Lady. *Thomas: I can't go *Lady: I know how you feel. *Thomas: No, really, I'm stuck. Trailer #2 *Thomas: This mission is gonna require maximum stealth. *Fix-It Felix Jr.: Hello! *(TongueSpeakingFool's Entertainment logo shows up) *Narrator: When the humans leave, the adventure begins. *Wilf: Grr! *Wreck-It Ralph: Ahhh. *The Sultan: What's going on here? *Wilf: We're looking for a guardian. *Ronno: And his name's Thomas. *Lady: I'm going to need some kind of disguise. *Jenny: Here. That is cute. *Lady: Uh, maybe a tad less florescent pink? *Narrator: In 2011, meet Thomas and Lady. *Jenny: Lady! You met a boy! *Lady: He's a guardian. *Jenny: Your love is doomed. Your love is dead. Your love is doomed. Your love is dead. *Narrator: Get ready... *Dave the Minion: I suggest we put our heads together. *Fix-It Felix Jr.: What do you think? *Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun: Call me. *Narrator: For a 3D adventure... *Lady: He's a guardian. *Thomas: She's a queen. *Blu: And I'm macaw! *Jenny: No, I don't get it. *Narrator: That's gonna kick some grass. Featuring the music of Elton John. *Wreck-It Ralph: Then we go need a bunch of coconuts. *Lady: Wow! *Narrator: James McAvoy... *Lady: If dad finds you, he'll bury you under the patio. *Thomas: Find me. *Narrator: Emily Blunt... *Lady: Turn it off! *Thomas: I'm trying. *Narrator: Michael Caine... *The Sultan: Attack! *Stuart the Minion: Whoa! *Narrator: Jason Statham... *Wilf: Ooo, that felt good. *Narrator: Matt Lucas... *Fix-It Felix Jr.: I love going commando. *Narrator: Ashley Jensen ... *Jenny: Ooh, you look like a fun guy. *Narrator: Maggie Smith... *Nanny: Unleash the indians of war. *Indians: Hiyayayayaya! *Narrator: And Ozzy Osbourne. *Ronno: I'm thinking of a movie It's one word. And it starts with spider. *Minions: Is it Spider-Man? *Ronno: Oh you're good. *Thomas: I can't go *Lady: I know how you feel. *Thomas: No, really, I'm stuck. *Narrator: Thomas & Lady in 3D. *Ronno: Two words. The first word is Spider-Man. *Minions: Spider-Man 2? *Ronno: Okay, who's cheating? Category:TongueSpeakingFool's Transcript Category:Gnomeo and Juliet Trailers Category:Trailers Category:Transcripts